


Rainbowdrops

by Meekhayl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demyx loves the rain, Grey world, M/M, please try imagine it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meekhayl/pseuds/Meekhayl
Summary: A grey live. No colors can be found. Until...





	Rainbowdrops

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Iv've got that idea stuck in my head for years. I always wanted to write it down, but didn't get to it somehow. And now finally it worked out. This is a short scene I really enjoyed and now share with you. I think it stands pretty well for it's own, but I did thought about to make this a multichap. But I am not so sure. Would anyone see it continue?  
>   
> If you want to keep up to date or have anything to tell me, hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Meekhayl_). I post updates to fics and my (fan)art there. I am happy for any interaction with the fandom <3

He was used for the world to be grey. Every day and every thing just gray. Maybe sometimes red. But he did his best to avoid these situations, to get his emotions in check. Anger wouldn’t get him anywhere in this world. Nonetheless, there were times it just rose up in him, filling his chest with a burning rage, so hot, it felt cold again. Making his bones vibrate, flooding his vision red until he found a catalysator.

He never searched for other colors. It was futile anyway. The world was how it was and would never change. There were grey people with grey hair and grey eyes in grey clothes hurrying along grey streets. The monotony was unsatisfying but bearable.

Right now he was sitting in a little café writing at his report due to tomorrow. It was a important one for his company that he had put much effort in. It could grant him a better position.

But still, he found himself staring at the grey cup residing the grey table, containing darker grey liquid - coffee- in it, listening to the rain and the silent noises in the café. Despite it being nearly noon the café had almost no patrons. It was a perfect work atmosphere. He had rented the table for the whole day. For solid 100 bucks. Free refill for his coffee already included. So it meant no one would bother him if he wanted anything more or would eye him angrily for occupying a table without ordering anything but coffee. So for all of them it was a good bargain. It wasn’t the first time for him to do this so the waitresses knew how to handle him, to look out for a sign to refill, but to ignore him as good as they could. At least that was what would bring them a tip.

He took his cup in hand, tasting the warmth seeping into his skin. Closing his eyes for a moment. He felt so tired. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered at all.

Sighing he reopened his eyes, freezing in place as he, out of the corner of his eye, saw something he never had seen before nor ever excepted to see. Raindrop falling, but no ordinary ones. Raindrops like rainbows containing all the colors his live missed. He recognized all of them immidiately blue, turquoise, green, yellow, orange, red, pink, violet! When he turned his head the drop had already hit the ground, joining the grey puddles. It didn’t lost it’s color, swimming at the surface giddily, joined by more rainbowdrops every now and then.

He averted his eyes to follow back the way of the rainbowdrops searching for the origin. His eyes locking on the view instantly. How did he not see _him_ sooner?! There on the other side of the window was a man, or boy? passing by, a transparent umbrella in his hand. When the water hit it they would sparkle in all these colors reflekting. When they glided down the plastic the colour would stay and rainbowdrops would join the normal rain.

He was slender with dirty blond hair styled in a mullet, wearing a dark blue jacket, jeans and blindingly yellow sneakers. Walking down the streets, a little dancing in every step, oblivious of all the wonders he brought to this world.

Without any further thinking, Saix put down his cup and dashed out of the café into the rain. No jacket or umbrella. 

“Wait!” He couldn’t let this miracle walk away! Even though he had no idea how to approach him!


End file.
